Never Going Back To You Revamped
by Destruction At Its Finest
Summary: A new version of my other story. Bella goes with Jacob and Edward goes to Alaska to escape heartache. When he is there, he finds another girl, Casey. Will he love her like he loved Bella? Or will it be even more powerful than before? Read and Review!
1. Preface: Goodbye Lover

**Author's Note:**

For those who have read Breaking Dawn…I know my story will seem weird since we all know what Stephenie made happen. This story is taking place after New Moon…so…Keep that in mind when you are reviewing this. Also, this is written as if Eclipse and Breaking Dawn never existed.

Just to add this in, this fic is an AU Alternate Universe and the characters will be OoC Out of Character. Just a warning.

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own any of the Cullen's, Jacob, Bella or any other character mentioned in this story. I do however own Casey and her family. The places mentioned, except for where they live, are completely made up….So….Yeah.

**Prelude: Goodbye Forever**

"Things weren't meant to be this way." Those are the words that came from her full lips.

He was in pain. Every single part of him ached, but it was his heart that felt like it was being torn in two. Topaz eyes stared at the male next to her; Jacob Black. Why had he left her with him? Didn't he figure this would happen? When he had left her, she had fallen in love with Jacob. Today, the two of them came clean to him.

He hissed and took off into the forest; he was leaving. Alice already knew this and she had informed the others. They were all going to Juneau, Alaska and a few weeks later, he would join them.

This is where Edward and Bella end and his new life begins.


	2. Welcome to Little Brook

**Chapter One: Welcome to Little Brook High**

My life was over. I had just finished my Junior year of high school and it was September. My once "rock star" parents had moved me from Los Angeles to Juneau, Alaska. They said that life in LA was too much of a "bad influence" now that I was seventeen.

I knew I would hate it. I was used to warm weather and the sun. In Alaska, it would be completely different. It was going to be cold and snowy.

I had dozed off on the drive up there. My dreams were of home, a gain. I was in our old house, looking out at the ocean. My long, black hair was blowing in the wind and that's when my deep, green eyes spotted something I had never seen before. It was a male figure. He turned and looked at me, deep, topaz eyes staring into my soul. He looked like a god. I gasped and that's when he smirked- I couldn't breathe.

I was awoken by my father shaking me. "Casey! Casey Grace!" I noticed I hadn't been breathing. I took in a deep breath and my eyes snapped open.

"What?" I asked, sitting up in the back seat. It was raining and I knew in an instant we were there; I shivered.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. The look on his face let me know that the dream had caused me to quit breathing out loud; they had panicked. I just sat up and smiled at him.

"I'm fine, Dad. Are we here?" I asked, looking outside the window. We were in front of a two story house. Our house was white and the window shutters were a light blue; it looked like every other house on the street, only our yard was a bit bigger and our fence matched the shutters.

I pulled my hood up over my head20and stepped out of the car. The rain was light, but it was cold. I heard my mom tell my dad not to worry because the temperature would rise as the day went along. I was glad for that, but I doubted it would ever feel like LA here. I stood there for a few more seconds before I opened up the trunk of our car to get out my single suitcase- I was going shopping later this week to get new clothes, so I had just packed my favourite stuff.

I towed my suitcase inside and looked around as I opened the door. The front room was beautiful. It was hard to describe; there was a chandelier and a big staircase in front of me. "This is cool." I said softly. I heard my parents coming towards me, so I went in and began to lug my suitcase up the stairs.

My room was the only one upstairs. It would be like I was living on my own. My dad had wanted it that way so I would be uses to the idea before I went off to college. I loved my room. The walls were painted silver and the trim was a deep red. My bed was a king sized bed with sheets and a comforter to match my walls. I sat down and almost melted into my bed; it was so soft and comfortable. I knew my mom had special ordered this for me. It was made of down feathers and something else. I shrugged and got back up.

I laid my suitcase down and opened it carefully. On top was my all time favourite outfit. It was a white button up shirt, that came with a black tie, and black pants. I loved that outfit more than anything. I went and got some hangers and began to put my clothes on them. The ones that went in the dressers were laid on my bed. It only took about ten minutes and all of my clothes were put up. I shivered slightly and walked downstairs. My mom and dad were sitting in the new living room watching television. The rain had let up. "I'm going for a walk." I said, loud enough for them to hear. My mom answered, but my dad just grunted.

The streets around here all looked the same. I could see the city from where we were. I sighed softly and continued walking. Of course, the city was within walking distance. The sky was dark and gloomy and I could feel my skin becoming paler. I laughed at that thought. I was pretty tan, but I wasn't much darker than most people around here.

I found myself in the city now. It was busier around here. I looked around at the buildings. This reminded me of LA… a little bit, at least. Soon, I found myself at the high school. "Little Brook high school…" I said to myself, looking it over carefully. It looked like a hell hole. With a heavy sigh, I walked away.

From the corner of my eye, I spotted him again; the one from my dream. I turned to say something, but he was gone. _How weird… _I thought as I headed towards home, once again.

As I walked inside, I heard a high pitched squeal. I figured that Liz, my aunt, had finally brought Damien, my little brother, home. That's when I saw him; his big blue eyes got wide and he ran for me. "Casey!" 

He screamed out as he ran into my arms. I picked him up and hugged him.

"Hey kid." I messed up his hair with my hand and he giggled. I put him down and he ran off to my mom. I smiled softly and then walked up the stairs to my room. I lay on my bed and soon I was asleep. I dreamt of that same boy again. I was beginning t wonder why since I didn't even know him.

I was awoken the next morning by the radio. I could barely understand the song, but it didn't matter. Slowly, I crawled out of bed and headed to the shower. I was quick to shower and change into a black t-shirt, blue jeans and a jacket. I was already really used to the cold. Heading down stairs, I heard my mom talking with m y dad. They mentioned the words "car" and "keys." I raised an eyebrow and continued down.

"Hey guys," I said, smiling. I went to the fridge, got the Sunny D out and poured myself a glass. I sat down and looked at them carefully. My dad was looking at my mom. After a few seconds, my dad put a key on the table. My eyes lit up. "What is it?" I asked. I had wanted a Volvo, but I figured it was something else.

"Go look outside," my dad said, smiling. I gulped down my Sunny D, grabbed my backpack and took off outside. Sitting on the curb was a beautiful, midnight blue Mercedes convertible. I gasped and then ran to the car. I took the key and unlocked the door before I slid in. I tossed my backpack in the back and melted in the seat. This was awesome. Carefully, I turned it on and listened to it purr. My parents walked out and they looked happy. I waved to them, backed out and headed towards school.

The school parking lot was packed. I drove around a few times until I found a place by a silver Volvo. I looked it over in envy; I had wanted one so badly, but my Mercedes would do. I turned my car off and once I was out, I hit the alarm button to make sure no one would try to steal it. I20saw a few guys looking at my car, but there were a few other fancy cars in the parking lot. One of the guys walked up to me. "Nice car," he said, smiling.

"Thanks." I looked him over carefully. He had short brown hair, paler skin than me, and brown eyes. He looked good, but he wasn't my type; he seemed like the type who was just into cars and stuff. He told me 

his name was Angel. He smiled when I told him my name and we talked for a few more minutes before the bell rang.

I went into the office and the secretary gave me my schedule. My first class was Advanced Literature, followed by Chemistry, next was Gym, then lunch, after that was Algebra II, and my final class was Creative Writing. I sighed and headed towards the classroom number that was on the schedule. I quickly found it and walked in. The teacher looked over at me and she smiled.

"You must be Casey Grace Anders?" She asked, noting that I didn't really have a middle name. I mean, my parents names where Victor Reese and Lillian Ann. My name was Casey Grace and my brother's name was Damien Reese. I don't know why, but they decided we didn't need true middle names. I simply said 'yes' and took my seat.

I spaced out during class; I had already read what they were reading. So, I took out a notebook and one of my pencils. I began to draw the boy from my dreams when one of the girls by me looked over. "That picture looks a lot like Edward Cullen."

I glanced over at her. "Who?"

"He goes here with his younger sister and brother, but they don't really talk to anyone. Do you know him?" She asked.

"No… Well, I saw him the other day and I guess I just absent-mindedly began to draw him," I said, trying to hide my nervousness. She only smiled.

"Yeah. He tends to have that effect on people. Oh! I'm Samantha," she said, smiling more.

"Casey," I said, smiling back. Samantha had medium-length brown hair, blue eyes and glasses. She seemed nice enough. As she went back to reading, I went back to my doodle. The rest of the class seemed to go by rather quickly.

My next two classes were blurs of images and sounds. I was glad that it was lunch. I had made a few friends and I wa s sitting with them; Angel, the boy that liked my car, Samantha from my Advanced Lit class, Mikah from my Chemistry class and Alex from my Gym class. We were all 

chatting when he walked by with his sister. My green eyes froze on him as he passed by and my mouth nearly dropped open, but I forced it not to. His topaz eyes met mine and he looked me over carefully. He whispered something to his sister and she looked at me as well. I didn't know what to do. That's when Alex said something to me and I looked over at him to answer his question. By the time I looked back, the siblings were gone. I looked at Samantha and she nodded, already knowing what I was going to ask.

"That was Edward Cullen and his sister Alice," she said, looking at them carefully. "Edward has turned down every girl who has ever asked him out and all the guys are too nervous to ask Alice anything," Samantha explained to me.

I glanced over to the table again to find Edward looking at me or was he glaring? It looked like it. His eyes were narrowed at me and I wanted to cringe and run, but I knew not to back down from a male. I narrowed my eyes and stared right back at him, thinking that he was just another boy. As I thought that, a dangerous looking smirk came across his face. I shivered and turned away, returning my attention to my f riends.

The rest of the day seemed to blur by me. My mind was on that look that Edward had given me while in the cafeteria. I shivered again as I headed to my car and I saw Angel standing there. "Hey," I said, smiling.

"Hey. So, where do you live?" He asked. I had forgotten I hadn't told anyone yet.

"I live over on Chippewa Street," I said, walking past him to get to the driver's side of my car.

He smiled and nodded. "So, you are the new family that my uncle told me about. He lives next door." Angel seemed excited by this fact.

"That's cool," I said, opening my car door. "See you later, Angel."

"Yeah. See you later." He backed up onto the sidewalk and then he left to find his own car.

Just then, Edward and Alice walked up to the Volvo. I glanced over at them as I slipped into the driver's seat. My green eyes met his for just a split second and then, Alice diverted his gaze to her. She said something so low that I2 0couldn't hear and then, they both got into 

the Volvo and off they went. With a heavy sigh, I started up my car and drove off towards home.

Once I was home, I went straight to my room. "Homework!" I yelled out to anyone who was home. I heard a heavy grunt and then giggles. Apparently, the baby sitter was here with Damien and I was sure he was being a little demon.

When I was finally in my room, alone, I lay on the bed and stared at the white ceiling above me. My thoughts traveled to Edward again and I hit my arm to make my thoughts go elsewhere. Finally, I got out my homework and started on it. That was good enough to distract me until I fell asleep.


End file.
